Stay Gold Forever
by Reminiscence Of Chu
Summary: Ace et Luffy vivent paisiblement dans un appartement. Tout va pour le mieux dans leurs petites vies. Jusqu'au jour où un évènement incongru va venir bousculer leur train-train quotidien. Présence de quelques personnages inventés. Possibilité de trouver du Ace/Luffy, du Zoro/Sanji et d'autres si vous êtes sages 8D
1. Chapter One

_The memory of being here with you,_

_Is one I'm gonna take my life through,_

'_Cause some days stay gold forever._

D'un grognement étouffé, il mit un terme au son strident et agaçant émanant de son réveil. Un profond soupir souleva son torse nu et il se redressa sans réelle conviction. Immobile durant une poignée de secondes, il fixa le velux de sa chambre, devinant la lumière vive et ardente régnant à l'extérieur. Un sourire ourla ses fines lèvres tandis qu'il quittait son matelas. Le parquet grinça un peu sous son poids, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il traversa sa chambre, rejoignant sa salle de bain, simplement vêtu de son caleçon. Il se planta devant le miroir et observa son reflet un moment. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille et les traces de son oreiller étaient encore présentes sur son visage, traversant ses tâches de rousseur. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, esquissant un sourire désabusé. Se débarrassant de son sous-vêtement pour le laisser choir au sol, il rejoignit l'habitacle carrelé constituant sa douche et entama sa toilette du matin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le voilà déjà aux fourneaux, un tablier recouvrant son torse toujours nu. La chaleur commençait à devenir accablante depuis quelques semaines, si bien que, à la maison, il se permit ce genre de tenue. Après tout, il n'avait pas à avoir honte de son corps. Plutôt grand et musclé, le jeune homme avait tout pour plaire. Mais passons les détails, ô combien intéressants, de son physique. Affairé à la cuisine, une poêle en main, il prépare des pancakes, s'appliquant, le sourire aux lèvres. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la pendule trônant fièrement au mur, le garçon tourna les yeux vers les chambres. Aucun mouvement, aucun bruit. Un soupire traversa ses lèvres. 

**- Luffy ! Tu vas être en retard en cours si tu te réveilles pas.**

Plus loin, dans une chambre encore plongée dans l'obscurité, un grognement s'échappa d'entre les lèvres d'un autre garçon. Le dit Luffy, qui ne daignait manifestement pas vouloir quitter son lit, se contenta de grommeler des propos incompréhensibles, enfonçant son oreiller sur son crâne, le visage encastré dans le matelas. 

**- Luffy, si tu te lèves pas tout de suite, y aura plus de pancakes.**

La réponse atterrit très rapidement dans le cerveau du cadet. Se redressant brusquement, le brun sauta de son lit, s'écrasant au sol dans un bruit sourd. L'aîné n'avait d'ailleurs pas cherché à comprendre, sachant pertinemment que son cadet s'était pris les pieds dans ses draps. Comme tous les matins. Luffy arriva alors au pas de course, vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un caleçon. S'installant immédiatement à table, il regarda son aîné, des étoiles dans les yeux. 

**- Des pancakes, des pancakes !**

**- Désolé. Tu as mis trop de temps. J'ai tout mangé.**

**- Tu… t'es pas sérieux, Ace ?**

Ace le regardait, bras croisés, l'air sérieux. Luffy, dont le visage se décomposait rapidement, ne détacha pas son regard de son aîné. Ace finit par rire, se retournant vers le four micro-ondes d'où il sortit un plat bien garni de pancakes. Il le plaça ensuite devant son cadet en souriant. 

**- Tiens, morfale. Et tâche d'être prêt dans un quart d'heure.**

**- Ah ? Mais… j'arriverais jamais à temps si je prends un quart d'heure.**

**- Dans tous les cas, tu arriveras en retard. Je vais t'emmener.**

**- Ça va pas m'avancer si tu m'emmènes. On sera à pied**, répondit Luffy, la bouche pleine.

**- …si je te propose de t'emmener c'est pas pour qu'on soit à pied, idiot.**

Luffy arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas. Ace secoua la tête en souriant et lui rappela de se dépêcher tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Luffy engloutit le reste de son déjeuner et s'activa ensuite, curieux de savoir par quel moyen il allait arriver à l'heure en cours. Sa douche prise, le brun enfila sa chemisette où était brodée l'écusson de son établissement scolaire puis, reniant son pantalon, décida de passer un bermuda noir descendant jusqu'à ses genoux. Luffy attrapa son sac qu'il passa dans son dos et, comme de coutume, s'empara de son fidèle chapeau de paille qu'il laissa retomber en arrière. Il sortit de sa chambre et chercha alors son frère aîné du regard. Enfin… frère est un bien grand mot. En réalité, ils n'ont aucun lien de sang. Mais par un concours de circonstances plutôt hasardeux, ils sont devenus frères et se comportent l'un envers l'autre comme tel. Leur lien est d'ailleurs plus fort qu'un lien basique de véritables frères. Mais passons encore une fois les détails.

Le cadet trouva son aîné à l'entrée, vêtu d'une chemisette surmontée d'une veste de cuir. Sous son bras, un casque de moto, et dans sa main, un autre casque. Luffy resta immobile un moment avant de lever les bras en l'air d'un air triomphant, en profitant même pour pousser un cri de joie. Ace lui tendit alors le second casque en souriant, amusé, avant de l'inviter à sortir. Il était assez peu habituel que le jeune homme daigne conduire son cadet au lycée en moto. Porte verrouillée et déjà devant leur place de parking au sous-sol de l'immeuble, les deux frères étaient parés. Casque vissé sur la tête, Ace grimpa sur l'engin dont le moteur ronronnait déjà. Luffy s'installa derrière lui, se calant correctement avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille d'Ace. Ce dernier, après s'être penché en avant, finit par lancer sa moto sur la route.

Le paysage défilait rapidement sous leurs yeux. Concentré sur la route, Ace ne prenait naturellement pas le plaisir de s'attarder sur ce paysage qui déroulait à toute vitesse. Luffy, lui, en profitait avec un large sourire aux lèvres, prenant toutefois soin à ne pas se décoller du dos de son aîné. Si Ace était conducteur prudent, il était surtout très stricte. Au début, il refusait catégoriquement que son cadet vienne avec lui sur la moto. Par simple peur qu'ils aient un accident. Si cela se produisait, entraînant la mort de Luffy ou de graves blessures, Ace ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Ce pourquoi il ne voulait pas laisser son cadet l'accompagner. Puis, au fur et à mesure du temps, le plus âgé finit par accepter. En imposant des conditions à respecter à tout prix. Ne jamais le lâcher, ne pas se pencher en arrière, … en gros, ne pas faire le pitre. Luffy, bien trop heureux de pouvoir grimper à l'arrière de l'engin, obéissait depuis lors aux conditions de son frère.

Le véhicule ralentit alors jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Ace se redressa tandis que Luffy bondit au sol. Ôtant leurs casques, ils s'adressèrent un sourire complice. Le plus grand resta sur la moto, observant le plus petit se rapprocher. Ace tendit sa main vers lui, ébouriffant ses cheveux de façon tendre. Un grognement s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Luffy. Ce dernier finit par chasser la main de son aîné en souriant. 

**- Travaille bien,** dit simplement Ace en attrapant le casque de son cadet.

**- Oui, oui, comme toujours ! Tu viens me chercher ce soir ?**

**- On est jeudi, Luffy.**

**- Et donc ?**

**- …tu sais très bien que, le jeudi, je suis avec Shana.**

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai !**

Ace plongea alors son regard dans celui de Luffy. Malgré le sourire de son petit frère, Ace savait pertinemment qu'il ne portait pas Shana dans son cœur. Shana, c'était la petite amie d'Ace. Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'ils sortaient ensembles. Au plus grand désespoir du plus jeune frère. Oh, naturellement, Luffy se réjouissait du bonheur de son frère. Mais depuis qu'elle était entrée dans leur vie, Ace était moins présent, moins attentionné. Et ça n'enchantait pas tellement Luffy, qui état très proche de son aîné. 

**- Je peux inviter des amis ce soir alors ?**

**- Bien sûr**, répondit Ace en riant. **Mais pas une dizaine non plus hein.**

**- Les amis habituels, rassure-toi !**

**- D'accord. N'oublie pas de dire à Sanji de fumer sur le balcon. Je ne veux pas d'odeur de cigarette dans l'appartement, compris ?**

**- Oui mon général !**

Ace secoua la tête en souriant et remit son casque avant de faire vrombir le moteur de la moto. D'un geste de main, il salua son cadet et s'en alla, filant rapidement sur la route. Luffy poussa un soupir et, nichant ses mains dans ses poches, s'éloigna dans la cour principale. Encore une fois, il allait passer la soirée sans son frère. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Puis il aperçut son groupe d'amis qui le salue au loin. Chassant ses pensées, il rejoignit ses camarades en souriant. 

**- Salut les gars !**

**- T'es presque en avance dis donc. C'est rare**, railla la rousse répondant au nom de Nami.

**- Ace m'a emmené.**

**- Il aurait pu venir nous saluer.**

**- Il avait pas envie de voir ta tête d'hystérique**, répliqua nonchalamment un garçon aux cheveux verts.

**- Comment oses-tu t'adresser de la sorte à ma Nami chérie, foutu marimo**, vociféra le blond au sourcil vrillé. 

Luffy éclata de rire alors que ses deux amis, respectivement Zoro et Sanji, se lancèrent dans un combat de coq, s'insultant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables. Nami poussa un soupir avant de regarder Luffy. 

**- Plus sérieusement, pourquoi il est pas venu ?**

**- On est jeudi**, répondit simplement Luffy, évasif. 

Sourcil arqué, la rousse finit par hocher la tête. Chaque jeudi, Luffy tirait la même tête. Le même regard vide, le même sourire absent. Tout ça à cause d'Ace. Nami, dont la patience à ses limites comme tout un chacun le sait, poussa un grognement imperceptible, détournant la tête. 

**- Vous venez chez moi ce soir ?**

Ils hochèrent tous la tête de façon positive et, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, le groupe d'amis se dépêcha de rejoindre leurs classes respectives. 

Du côté d'Ace, on va dire que tout va pour le mieux.

Allongé à côté d'une délicieuse créature à la peau bronzée et aux cheveux blonds, le brun esquissait un sourire satisfait. La jeune femme était encore endormie, simplement vêtue d'un débardeur et d'une simple culotte. Ace savait qu'elle avait travaillé cette nuit, alors il la laissait dormir, l'observant simplement. Soudain, ses yeux s'entrouvrirent, laissant apparaître deux prunelles d'un brun chocolat. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire, chassant délicatement une mèche du visage de sa petite amie. 

**- Bonjour.**

**- Hm… bonjour**, marmonna-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. 

Il embrassa son front en souriant. Restant immobiles durant les quelques minutes nécessaires à la demoiselle pour émerger, ils ne se détachèrent que lorsque la blonde se redressa. 

**- Tu es en retard. Je t'attendais plus tôt.**

**- Luffy était en retard. J'ai dû l'emmener au lycée.**

**- …je vois.**

Ace poussa un discret soupir. Si Luffy n'aimait pas trop Shana, c'était réciproque. Il quitta le lit de sa compagne et se dirigea vers la sortie, bifurquant vers la cuisine. Shana l'y suivit et l'enlaça, collant sa joue contre son dos nu. Ace s'arrêta et, déposant ses mains sur les siennes, pivota légèrement la tête vers elle pour la regarder du coin de l'œil. 

**- Ça ne va pas ?**

**- Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?**

**- Hm… j'en ai pas encore parlé à Luffy.**

Shana poussa un profond soupir, exaspérée, et quitta le corps musculeux du jeune homme. Elle s'installa à une chaise et attendit, le menton logé dans le creux de sa main. Ace esquissa un sourire et lui tendit un sachet renfermant un croissant encore chaud. Shana s'en empara sans lui adresser un regard et commença à le manger. 

**- T'attends quoi pour le faire, au juste ?**

**- Shana…**

**- Il a 17 ans, Ace. Il peut comprendre, non ?**

**- Oui, il a 17 ans. Il est encore mineur. Je vais pas le planter dans l'appart comme ça. Comment il va faire pour payer sa nourriture et les charges ?**

**- Il n'a qu'à retourner chez son grand-père. On a pas besoin de lui.**

**- Pardon ?**

Shana réalisa alors ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle releva la tête vers Ace, hésitante, gênée. Elle savait pertinemment la force du lien unissant les deux frères. S'attaquer à Luffy, c'était s'attaquer à Ace. 

**- Excuse-moi, je…**

Ace poussa un profond soupir, les yeux clos. Il se redressa et attrapa ses affaires, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Shana se précipita vers lui, s'interposant entre lui et la porte. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se jette contre lui, collant sa poitrine contre son torse nu. 

**- Reste…**

**- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.**

**- Ace…** elle se recula pour le regarder, sourcils froncés. **Il passera toujours avant moi ?**

**- Toujours**, répondit-il sans détour. 

Elle resta muette tandis qu'il déposa un baiser sur son front et s'écarta pour partir. Dans le couloir, Ace porta sa main à son visage, restant immobile un instant. Luffy représentait tout pour lui. Jamais il ne pourrait le laisser derrière lui, jamais. Pénétrant dans la cage d'ascenseur, le jeune homme sursauta lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Interloqué, il attrapa l'appareil et consulta son écran. Un nouveau message. De Luffy. 

« _Ace Ace Ace ! Pour la fin d'année, notre classe a décidé qu'on partirait en voyage culturel ! Le lieu est pas encore fixé, mais on a besoin d'accompagnateurs. DIS OUI DIS OUI DIS OUI DIS OUI DIS OUI DIS OUIIIIIIIIII._ » 

Ace laissa un rire s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Accompagné Luffy dans un voyage scolaire. Pourquoi pas… ? Le frère aîné tapota sur son clavier pour répondre à son cadet, un sourire aux lèvres. 

« _On en reparlera ce soir. Je viendrais te chercher à la sortie des cours._ » 

Fermant les yeux, Ace s'imagina sans mal la surprise et la joie se dessiner sur le visage de Luffy. La soirée risquait d'être mouvementée.


	2. Chapter Two

Il était partagé entre la surprise et la joie. Ace a dit qu'il viendrait le chercher à la sortie des cours alors que, plus tôt, il avait clairement formulé son incapacité de le faire sachant qu'il passait sa journée avec Shana, comme tous les jeudis. Savoir que son frère laissait de côté sa petite amie pour lui le rendait vraiment heureux. Lui qui trouvait justement que son aîné était de plus en plus distant… Cependant, c'était bien trop inhabituel, voir impossible, qu'Ace sacrifie son temps avec Shana. Luffy doutait que ça puisse être en rapport avec la sortie culturelle qu'il a évoqué à Ace. Il était heureux de pouvoir passer sa soirée avec son frère, mais inquiet de ce qui pouvait se dissimuler derrière ce message. Ace et Shana s'étaient-ils disputés ? Luffy n'osait pas vraiment s'immiscer dans la vie privée de son grand frère. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

**- Eh bien. Je vois que mon cours ne semble pas réellement vous intéresser, monsieur Monkey D. Luffy.**

**- M-Mais bien sûr que si**, balbutia le plus jeune.

**- Vraiment ? Alors que disais-je à l'instant ?**

**- Que je ne semblais pas être intéressé à votre cours ?**

**- …avant ça.**

**- Il parlait du conflit de la banane**, lui murmura discrètement Nami.

**- De bananes ?**

**- …avec un titre comme « Le conflit de la banane » il est évident que nous n'allions pas parler de papaye.** Le professeur poussa un soupir. **Bon, reprenons.**

Se faisant discret pendant que le professeur reprenait son monologue, Luffy adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Nami qui, pour seule réponse, lui offrit un hochement de tête suivi d'un sourire amusé. Luffy n'a jamais été une lumière, mais ça restait correct. Grâce à Nami, Sanji et Ace qui l'aidaient dans ses devoirs et révisions. Zoro ? Disons qu'il ne cherchait pas vraiment à s'améliorer. Son destin était déjà tout tracé et il se moquait bien des diplômes sachant qu'il n'en aurait pas l'utilité.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Luffy s'affala sur sa table en poussant un soupir, comme si ce cours avait duré une insupportable éternité. Rester en cours par cette chaleur était réellement infernal. Le brun se fit rapidement rejoindre par son petit groupe d'amis. Sanji et Zoro étaient en dernière année d'études donc, par conséquent, ils ne pouvaient pas partager la même classe. Il y avait aussi Usopp et son grand nez. Du même âge que Nami et Luffy, il n'avait malheureusement pas eu la chance de partager la même classe que le brun et la rousse. À son grand désespoir.

**- J'ai hâte d'aller en sport**, dit Nami, visiblement impatiente.

**- Pour t'exhiber ?** Railla le vert.

Zoro esquiva sans mal le coup de pied de Sanji qui, manifestement en colère, ne tarda pas à le réprimander.

**- Je t'interdis de comparer Nami-chérie à une de ces vulgaires pétasses traînant sur les trottoirs !**

**- Elle a déjà la tenue, le reste de la comparaison est pas difficile à faire.**

**- Quand on est capable de se paumer dans un convini, on évite de la ramener**, répliqua Nami avec nonchalance.

Luffy éclata se rire, bientôt suivi par Usopp et Sanji. Zoro grommela et s'installa sur la table devant celle de Luffy. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que le vert et la rousse ne cessaient de s'envoyer des pics. Pour quelle raison ? Tout le monde l'ignore. On suppose que ça leur fait passer le temps. Usopp y voyait surtout un amour naissant. Avis non partagé par Luffy et vivement contesté par Sanji. Leurs rires s'estompèrent lorsque Nami reprit la parole.

**- Au fait, à quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure, Luffy ?**

**- Quoi t'étais encore dans la lune ?** Demanda Sanji.

**- Oh, je pensais juste à Ace.**

Silence dans le groupe. La rousse adressa un regard entendu au vert et au blond. Usopp, qui décidemment semblait penser autrement que les autres, les regardait avec un sourire interrogateur. Luffy, lui, comprit très bien ses trois autres amis. Il détourna la tête, poussant un soupir.

**- Tu penses pas qu'il faudrait que tu dises à ton frère que tu souffres de son absence ?**

**- ****Je souffre pas de son absence.**

**- A peine !** Railla la rousse.

**- Nami chérie a raison. Tous les jeudis, tu tires la même tronche d'enterrement. Tu vis mal sa relation avec Shana, pas vrai ?**

Luffy gonfla les joues, fuyant le regard de ses amis. Finalement, il ne pouvait pas supporter Shana. Ce n'était pas faute de faire des efforts pourtant. Mais le lycéen ne pouvait décemment pas accepter la jeune femme. Sous ses airs de fille amoureuse, Luffy savait qu'elle avait une mauvaise influence sur Ace. Oui, c'était lui, le plus jeune, qui pensait ça. Ironique, pas vrai ?

**- Il est adulte maintenant, tu sais. Il va falloir que tu te fasses au fait qu'il ait des petites amies, tout ça quoi**, renchérit Nami.

Zoro, qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de cette conversation, fit un pas en avant et attrapa le bras de Luffy, dévisageant les autres de son éternelle expression fermée.

**- Laissez-moi avec lui. Je m'en occupe.**

Les trois autres se fixèrent puis acquiescèrent avant de partir vers le gymnase. Zoro entraîna alors Luffy à l'ombre d'un arbre où ils s'allongèrent calmement. Le vert était le premier ami de Luffy et, par extension, son meilleur ami. Logeant ses bras derrière sa tête, Zoro n'engagea pas directement la discussion. Luffy, qui préférait rester assis, attendait que son ami commence à parler.

**- C'est Shana, hein ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu penses toujours qu'elle souhaite te séparer d'Ace ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu en as parlé à ton frère ?**

**- Non.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que, lui, il penserait que je veux le séparer d'elle. Je suis son petit frère, je ne souhaite que son bonheur.**

**- Luffy…** Zoro se redressa, fixant son ami. **Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de garder tout ça pour toi ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Je pense pas, au contraire. Tout le monde sait qu'Ace t'aime plus que tout. Tu crois que ça lui ferait plaisir de savoir que tu te rends malade à cause de Shana ?**

**- Je me rends pas malade**, marmonna le plus jeune.

**- Bien tenté, mais j'y crois pas.**

Un silence s'installa. Pesant, tendu. Le regard de Zoro posé sur lui, Luffy savait qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à tout ça. Pas encore.

**- Tu aimes Ace ?**

**- Bien entendu !** S'exclama Luffy en regardant enfin son meilleur ami. **C'est quoi cette question ?! Ace est mon frère !**

**- Je sais. Mais ce n'était pas ma question.**

**- …comment ça ?**

**- Est-ce que tu le vois en tant que frère, ou en tant qu'homme ?**

**- C'est quoi la différence ?**

**- Dans le premier cas, ce serait un amour fraternel, simplement. Dans le second cas…**

**- Attends. T'es en train de me demander si je suis… amoureux d'Ace ?**

Zoro se contenta d'un hochement de tête. En temps normal, Luffy aurait répondu immédiatement, sans hésitation. Mais là était le problème. Il hésitait. Et ça lui faisait peur. Il baissa les yeux, en proie à un malaise certain généré par une multitude de questions dans sa tête.

**- Je…**

**- Non. Ne dis rien. Tu me donneras ta réponse lorsque tu seras sûr.**

**- Mais Zoro, si jamais je… enfin tu…**

**- Non, je ne me mettrais pas à te détester du jour au lendemain.**

Luffy esquissa un sourire. Zoro le comprenait mieux que quiconque. Après Ace, naturellement. Le brun n'avait pas nécessairement le besoin de parler. Malgré les apparences, Zoro était celui qui écoutait le plus. Il se releva, entraînant Luffy avec lui.

**- Ça tient toujours pour ce soir ?**

**- Oui, bien sûr ! Ace sera là je crois. Il a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher ce soir, à la sortie.**

**- Ah ? Je croyais qu'il était avec Shana.**

**- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je pensais à lui en cours. Ça m'intrigue.**

**- Ils se seraient disputés ?**

**- …peut-être. Ou alors elle travaille cette nuit.**

**- Elle fait quoi déjà ?**

**- Elle travaille au convini à côté de la grande place.**

Zoro hocha simplement la tête tandis que la sonnerie retentit, stridente et lancinante. Des grognements de la part des deux garçons puis un sourire amusé. Ils se séparèrent en se saluant amicalement. Zoro regagna le bâtiment principal tandis que Luffy partit vers le gymnase.

Du côté d'Ace.

Revenu à l'appartement, le jeune homme entreprit de faire un peu de rangement. Le bordel ? C'est un peu cliché, certes, mais l'appartement est occupé par deux hommes, ne l'oublions pas. Et quand on connaît les deux frères, il n'y a rien de très étonnant. Profitant d'être seul, Ace ramena quelques mèches de ses cheveux sur le haut de son crâne pour les attacher à l'aide d'un élastique. Torse nu et armé d'un balai ainsi que de sacs poubelle, le jeune homme mit la main à la pâte, se dandinant sur de la musique variée.

Après deux bonnes heures passées à faire le ménage tout en chantant comme un attardé, Ace finit par terminer sa besogne, bien heureux que le calvaire s'achève. Avachi dans le canapé, une bouteille d'eau à la main, il prit le temps de bien se reposer. Repos de courte durée d'ailleurs puisqu'on ne tarda pas à sonner à la porte. L'envie de répondre « _Je suis pas là, je suis mort !_ » était tentante. Sauf que ça n'aurait pas du tout été crédible. Déposant sa bouteille sur la table basse, il daigna se lever et, traînant les pieds, vint ouvrir.

**- Salut !**

**- …Shana ? Qu'est-ce que tu…**

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que, déjà, ses lèvres se trouvèrent collées contre celle de la jeune fille. Refermant la porte avec un coup de pied, Ace se trouva contraint de poser ses mains sur la délicieuse peau de sa compagne, au niveau des hanches, pour la faire reculer.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je me disais que c'était bête de se quitter comme ça.**

**- Hm… Avoue que tu l'as un peu cherché cette fois.**

Il se décolle d'elle, gardant toutefois sa main dans la sienne, l'entraînant dans l'appartement.

**- Je n'ai pas pensé à mal. Je voulais simplement dire que, pour ne pas être seul et devoir assumer les charges liées à l'appartement seul, il pouvait retourner chez son grand-père.**

**- Tu as aussi ajouté qu'on avait pas besoin de lui. Si toi tu n'as pas besoin de lui, moi si.**

**- Je comprends, calme-toi. Mais il faudra bien que tu te détaches un peu de lui un moment donné, non ?**

**- …je sais. Mais il est trop tôt.**

**- Hm. J'ai une idée alors.**

Ace lui accorda un regard surpris tandis qu'elle se colla contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

**- Si tu ne veux pas venir habiter avec moi à cause de Luffy, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas venir habiter ici, avec vous ? C'est largement spacieux pour trois. Qu'en penses-tu ?**

Elle fit courir son index sur la peau du ténébreux qui semblait réfléchir. Elle avait en partie gagné. Le simple fait qu'il y songe était une victoire pour elle.

**- C'est envisageable, oui…**

Elle avait gagné.

**- Mais il faudra en parler à Luffy quand même.**

**- Sans problème, chaton.**

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Ace qui, entourant la taille de Shana, finit par l'embrasser tendrement. Shana avait gagné, oui. Luffy n'était pas un problème pour elle. Elle le briserait si nécessaire. Personne ne se mettrait entre elle et Ace, personne. Et surtout pas Luffy. Lorsque les lèvres d'Ace dérivèrent dans son cou, elle esquissa un sourire triomphant.

* * *

Petite note de l'auteur ;

"Le conflit de la banane" est un chapitre qui existe réellement xD il est au programme du cours d'économie en BTS.

Je tenais aussi à remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire.

Très honnêtement, jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir autant de reviews et de followers avec un seul chapitre.

J'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, et encore merci pour votre soutien !


	3. Chapter Three

_Tout aurait pu être parfait. Tout laissait envisager que la soirée serait mémorable. Mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Lorsqu'Ace est venu chercher Luffy à la sortie du lycée, rien ne laissait à penser que ce serait, pour le plus jeune, les prémices d'une soirée épouvantable, insupportable._

Saluant ses amis d'un large sourire heureux, Luffy était déjà installé derrière son aîné sur la moto de ce dernier. Nami, Usopp et Sanji lui rendirent son sourire. Mais Zoro, lui, se contenta de le fixer avec une expression mêlant inquiétude et lassitude. Le vert ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où Luffy s'était plombé le moral à cause d'Ace. Zoro ne détestait pas le frère aîné de son meilleur ami, il lui en voulait simplement d'être aussi aveugle pour ne pas voir que son jeune frère se rongeait les sangs à son propos. Le lycéen poussa un soupir qui n'échappa pas au ténébreux, juché sur sa moto d'où émanait le ronronnement du moteur.

**- Ça ne va pas Zoro ?**

**- Si, très bien.**

**- Tu pensais à une fille, c'est ça ?** Demanda Ace avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sanji ne put retenir un rire moqueur et se fit foudroyer du regard par Zoro. Pour répondre à Ace, le vert lui adressa un aimable doigt d'honneur qui provoqua l'hilarité du groupe. Ace finit par pivoter légèrement la tête vers son cadet.

**- Bon, on y va champion ?**

**- _Roger !_**

D'un sourire, l'aîné passa sa tête dans son casque en même temps que son cadet. Luffy enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son frère afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Et la moto s'élança sur la route dans un bruit ronflant et puissant.

Arrivant au parking de leur immeuble au bout d'une bonne poignée de minutes, les deux frères rejoignirent rapidement l'ascenseur. Ace observait son cadet. Il avait un large sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux semblaient pétiller de joie. Secouant doucement la tête, l'aîné ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, ce qui capta l'attention de son petit frère.

**- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ?**

**- Pour rien, pour rien. Je te trouvais juste très… enthousiaste.**

**- C'est ta faute !**

**- Voilà autre chose ! Tu peux développer ?**

Luffy gonfla les joues et se blottit contre le torse de son aîné qui, ne s'étant pas attendu à ça, resta muet de surprise.

**- Je suis heureux que tu puisses passer la soirée avec moi.**

**- …vraiment ?**

**- Oui !**

Soudain, il y eut un déclic dans l'esprit de Luffy qui, sans pour autant se détacher de son aîné, releva la tête vers lui pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

**- Mais au fait… comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas avec Shana ce soir ?**

**- Ah, en fait…**

Ace n'eut pas le temps de terminer lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, dévoilant le sourire accueillant de Shana.

**- Bonsoir !**

Luffy se crispa, les yeux rivés sur la petite amie de son frère. La lueur de plaisir qui teintait ses yeux un peu plus tôt s'évapora en une fraction de secondes. Le brun s'écarta d'Ace,laissant retomber mollement ses bras le long de son corps. Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et Ace embrassa la joue de Shana avant de regarder Luffy.

**- Donc, pour te répondre, c'est elle qui est venue ce soir.**

**- Et ma soirée ?** Tenta d'articuler le cadet.

**- Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, non ?** Ajouta Ace en souriant.

**- Tu as de la visite Ace. Je l'ai installé au salon**, glissa Shana.

**- Ah ? Merci.**

Le ténébreux rejoignit l'appartement en premier, laissant Shana et Luffy derrière. La jeune femme adressa un sourire triomphant et malicieux au lycéen qui la dévisageait.

**- C'est un plaisir de te revoir, Luffy.**

**- Plaisir non partagé**, répondit-il sèchement. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- Ton frère m'a invitée.**

**- Il t'a invité ou tu t'es imposée ?**

**- Tu m'amuses, Luffy. Il faudra que tu t'habitues à ma présence.**

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de lui demander, interrompu dans son élan par la voix d'Ace qui les appelait. Shana partit la première, suivie par Luffy. Ôtant ses chaussures, le brun se fit accueillir par une voix grave et familière. Le jeune homme releva la tête et aperçut alors, installé dans un fauteuil, un métisse avec un sourire en coin. La bouche entrouverte, muet de surprise, Luffy resta immobile un moment avant de traverser le salon d'un pas rapide pour bondir sur l'invité, prenant ses aises en s'installant sur ses genoux.

**- Traffy !**

**- C'est Trafalgar.**

**- Traffy.**

**- Trafalgar.**

**- Traffy !**

**- …okay okay, va pour ça**, grommela le métisse.

Luffy poussa un rire empli de triomphe, se lovant contre le jeune homme. Trafalgar Law, âgé de 24 ans, était un ami proche des deux frères. Ace l'avait rencontré sur les lieux d'un accident. À l'époque, Ace était un jeune pompier volontaire et Law était l'assistant d'un chirurgien. Présent sur les lieux lors de l'accident, Law avait prodigué les premiers soins aux blessés en attendant les secours, puis il fit la rencontre d'Ace, venu lui prêter main forte. Une amitié s'était rapidement formée, sans trop de difficultés. Law était à présent chirurgien, le plus jeune de son ordre. Ses talents et son intelligence l'y ont grandement aider il faut dire.

**- Luffy… laisse-le un peu respirer tu veux ?**

**- Il dérange pas.**

Shana, installée près d'Ace, leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qui n'échappa pas au regard cerné du visiteur qui esquissa un sourire sournois.

**- N'hésite pas à le faire descendre hein.**

**- Dis que je gêne**, vociféra Luffy en fixant son aîné.

**- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis**, soupira Ace.

Law regardait les deux frères d'un œil intrigué. Il était rare qu'ils se disputent pour si peu. D'ordinaire, ils se taquinaient en sa présence, ou ils l'embêtaient lui. Mais là, on aurait cru que Luffy laissait se libérer une tension trop longtemps accumulée.

**- Calmez-vous ou vous pouvez dire adieu à mon bonnet.**

Ace et Luffy se figèrent avant de fixer le plus âgé. Le sourcil arqué, Shana ne semblait pas comprendre ce que Law insinuait, ni la réaction des deux frères. Pour ces derniers, le bonnet de Trafalgar était comme une sorte d'objet mystique. Une espèce de fascination pour cet objet animait les deux garçons.

**- Il est où d'ailleurs ?** Demanda Luffy en regardant autour d'eux.

**- Dans ma voiture. En sécurité.**

**- Comme s'il risquait quoi que ce soit avec nous !**

**- C'est ça l'idée, ici, il est en danger. Tarés que vous êtes.**

**- Va le chercher !**

**- Vas-y toi-même.**

**- Okay !**

Luffy bondit des genoux de Law et, chaussant la première paire de chaussures se présentant à lui, à savoir celles d'Ace, il sortit en trombe de l'appartement.

**- …qu'est-ce que… ?**

**- T'as encore tes clés de voiture ?** Demanda Ace, amusé.

**- Oui, elles sont…** glissant la main dans sa poche, il se figea un instant avant de froncer les sourcils. **Espèce de … !**

Ce fut donc au tour de Law de s'élancer hors de l'appartement. Ace poussa un rire amusé avant de se calmer. Même si c'était lui qui avait rencontré Law le premier, c'était pourtant avec son petit frère que le métisse entretenait une amitié plus forte. Ace soupçonnait son cadet de considérer Trafalgar comme un second frère et d'en avoir fait son confident. Ça peinait le jeune homme mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à en parler ni avec l'un ni avec l'autre. Shana ne manqua pas de remarquer le trouble de son petit ami.

**- Law et Luffy s'entendent très bien on dirait.**

**- C'est le cas, oui.**

**- Et t'es d'accord avec ça ?**

Ace fronça les sourcils, plongeant ses iris dans ceux de sa compagne.

**- Je ne vais pas empêcher mon petit frère d'avoir des amis quand même !**

**- Non, bien sûr. Mais il est évident qu'ils sont plus que de simples amis, n'est-ce pas ?**

Ace aurait voulu répliquer, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Shana avait raison, mais il avait tellement peur de la véritable relation unissant son frère au chirurgien qu'il ne savait même plus quoi en penser. Il se leva et rejoignit le balcon d'où il pourrait certainement apercevoir Luffy et Law. Sans succès. Shana le retrouva rapidement, nouant ses bras autour de son amant. Elle avait trouvé là une information très intéressante. 

Du côté de Luffy et Law.

Le métisse étais assis contre sa voiture, les bras croisés. Il avait rattrapé Luffy sans trop de mal et, à présent, ils étaient adossés à la voiture du jeune chirurgien. Trafalgar était loin d'être un idiot. Malgré ses apparences hostiles et indifférentes, Law était en réalité quelqu'un de très observateur et de très loyal. Il avait deviné le malaise de plus jeune des deux frères.

**- Alors, c'est quoi le problème entre Ace et toi ?**

**- Rien.**

**- Tu peux mentir à qui tu veux, mais pas à moi.**

Luffy arbora une mine réticente. Son aîné avait raison. Law était un peu comme un frère sans en être un.

**- C'est cette fille là ?**

Luffy hocha simplement la tête. Trafalgar poussa un soupir avant de détourner la tête, les bras toujours croisés.

**- C'est pourtant celle qui rend heureux ton frère, non ?**

**- … Law ?**

Le métisse porta son regard sur le brun. À son souvenir, jamais Luffy ne l'avait appelé ainsi. Même au début de leur relation. Ça a toujours été Traffy.

**- Oui ?**

**- Est-ce que c'est normal de préférer que son frère soit seul pour ne plus être malheureux soi-même ?**

Law écarquilla les yeux. Luffy était loin d'être un égoïste de cet acabit, ou une personne mal intentionnée. Il était plutôt insouciant, joyeux et idiot. Mais de là à presque souhaiter le célibat de son frère… Ace était la seule famille qu'il restait à Luffy. Un grand-père absent, un père disparu, une mère décédée qu'il n'avait jamais connu… Quant à Ace, il était orphelin et Luffy constituait son unique et seule famille. L'un et l'autre se complétaient. Aucun lien de sang, mais il s'agissait de deux frères qui s'aimaient énormément. Sans Ace, Luffy n'était rien, et vice-versa. Law se redressa, fixant toujours son ami.

**- Ça te ressemble absolument pas de dire ce genre de choses.**

**- Je suis un monstre, c'est ça ?**

**- Non. Disons que tu fais probablement preuve d'égoïsme pour la première fois de ta vie.**

Luffy ne répondit pas, le regard perdu mais les yeux d'ores et déjà humides. Law esquissa alors une grimace. Ce genre de situation n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Le métisse ne savait jamais quoi dire. Lui qui se traînait la réputation d'être froid et trop franc…

**- Eh. Tu vas pas pleurer quand même ?**

Ces quelques mots déclenchèrent les sanglots du plus jeune qui trouva bien vite refuge dans les bras de son aîné. Le métisse se crispa, n'étant pas vraiment très tactile. Mais avec Luffy, il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Law poussa un soupir et déposa l'une de ses mains dans le dos du plus jeune. Un geste se voulant réconfortant, apaisant.

**- C'est la première fois que je te vois dans cet état. C'est sérieux on dirait.**

Luffy resserra son emprise sur Trafalgar, tentant vainement d'arrêter ses hoquets causés par ses sanglots. Oui. Depuis l'arrivée de Shana, il se sentait mal. Depuis le premier jour. Ace avait déjà eu d'autres petites amies et tout s'était très bien passé par le passé. Mais c'était cette femme. Envahissante, manipulatrice. Il la détestait. Plus que tout. La main de Law quitta le dos de Luffy pour se poser sur son épaule. Le plus âgé fit reculer le plus jeune et plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux embués de Luffy.

**- Elle t'a fait quelque chose ?**

**- …non. Pas directement**, articula Luffy entre deux sanglots.

**- …elle t'a volé Ace, c'est ça que tu penses, pas vrai ?**

Luffy hocha la tête, honteux. Ace ne lui appartenait pas et il n'avait aucun droit de possession sur lui. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas vraiment frères. La gorge du brun se noua et il ferma les yeux. Law poussa un juron et ramena le plus jeune contre lui, calant sa main sur le crâne du plus petit. Voir Luffy dans ce tel état de détresse, ça le rendait furieux.

**- Si tu veux, je la charcute sur une table d'opération. Je dirais que c'était une erreur.**

Luffy poussa un rire étouffé. Il pouvait compter sur Trafalgar. Quoi qu'il arrive.

**- Allez, arrête de pleurer, voilà tes amis.**

Luffy se redressa et regarda dans la même direction que Law, se détachant de lui. À leur droite, le petit groupe d'amis de Luffy arrivait, sourires aux lèvres et bras chargés. Le brun poussa un soupir soulagé et parvint à sourire. Il s'essuya les yeux rapidement et adressa de grands gestes à ses amis. Quand le groupe arriva à leur hauteur, Zoro fronça les sourcils et adressa un regard à Law.

**- Vous êtes qui vous ?**

**- Ton pire cauchemar, morveux.**

**- J'ai hâte de voir ça, grand-père.**

**- Zoro, du calme, c'est Traffy !** Intervint Luffy en riant.

**- Traffy ? Le Traffy ?**

**- C'est Monsieur Law pour toi**, corrigea l'intéressé.

**- Traffy, je te présente Zoro, Usopp, Sanji et Nami.**

**- Enchantée**, glissa Nami avec un sourire malicieux.

Law haussa un sourcil et hocha simplement la tête pour les saluer. Ils discutèrent un peu ensembles puis Sanji, Nami et Usopp partirent les premiers. Zoro se tourna alors vers Law et Luffy.

**- Bon, c'est quoi le problème ?**

Law arqua un sourcil et Luffy détourna le regard. Zoro était parfois plus perspicace qu'on pourrait le croire. Et le vert ne quittait pas des yeux le métisse, passablement énervé.

**- C'est toi qui l'a fait pleurer ?**

**- J'ai pas pleuré**, protesta Luffy.

**- Tu te fous de moi ? Et tes yeux rouges, c'est pour faire joli ?**

**- On se calme**, tempéra Law.

**- Non je me calme pas. C'est Ace ?**

Law pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Ainsi, celui-ci était au courant de la tension entre les deux frères.

**- C'est toi son meilleur ami je suppose.**

**- En effet.**

**- Je vois.** Law posa une main sur la tête de Luffy sans quitter Zoro des yeux. **Prends soin de lui ce soir. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il soit seul, t'as compris ?**

**- Eh. Je suis pas en sucre non plus**, grogna Luffy.

**- Non mais c'est pas le moment de te laisser seul.**

Une sonnerie aigüe retentit alors. Law pesta en fouillant dans sa poche et en sortit un petit appareil avant de grogner.

**- C'est une urgence. Je vous laisse les jeunes.**

**- Fais attention à toi hein.**

**- Je te retourne le conseil.**

Luffy partit en premier pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient. Law le regarda faire et se tourna alors vers le meilleur ami de Luffy.

**- La petite amie d'Ace est là.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Il semblerait que Luffy ne puisse vraiment pas la voir en peinture.**

**- C'est le peu de le dire. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée dans leurs vies, Luffy se laisser aller à une sorte de déprime ou je ne sais quoi.**

**- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, oui. Ce pourquoi j'aimerais que tu transmettes un message à la demoiselle.**

**- Hm. J'aurais aimé évité de lui parler, mais soit. Quel est le message ?**

**- Dis-lui que si elle ose toucher à un cheveu de Luffy, je la briserais de mes propres mains.**

Zoro sembla surpris par le regard si sérieux du jeune chirurgien. La perspective d'avoir un allié de taille face à cette peste de Shana ne le laissait pas de marbre. Le vert esquissa un sourire entendu. Le message serait transmis. La soirée allait être mouvementée. 

* * *

Voici enfin le troisième chapitre.  
Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire et à le poster.  
J'ai eu quelques contre-temps qui m'ont empêché de le finir en temps et en heure.  
Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. :coeur:


	4. Chapter Four

Lorsqu'il rejoignit les autres, Zoro sentir une tension presque palpable. Luffy semblait prendre un soin tout particulier à ignorer Ace qui avait, trônant sur ses genoux telle une reine en pays conquis, cette vipère de Shana. Luffy fit signe à son meilleur ami de le rejoindre sur le canapé. Le hasard, ou la rédaction, au choix, a voulu que la tête de gazon prenne place entre Sanji et Luffy. Grognements désapprobateurs à part, aucun des deux ne sembla pourtant prêt à changer de place. Et pour cause, ils constituaient un barrage entre le duo dégoulinant de sentiments et le jeune Luffy en proie à ses craintes les plus sombres. Zoro se garda bien de faire un quelconque commentaire. Si Sanji et Nami n'avaient rien en particulier contre Shana, Zoro, lui, savait la nature de la jeune femme.

La soirée commença alors, agrémentée du rire des filles et des exclamations des garçons. La boisson coulait à flot, mais s'agissait majoritairement de boisson sans alcool. Luffy ne supportait pas l'alcool tout comme Shana et Sanji. Enfin… pour les deux derniers, c'était plutôt une sorte de blocage volontaire. Histoire de ne pas finir les quatre fers en l'air ou un mal de crâne au réveil. La bonne humeur était là, animant tout un chacun sans exception. Lorsque Shana et Nami s'éclipsèrent pour se refaire une beauté à la salle de bain., Luffy sauta sur l'occasion pour s'installer sur les genoux d'Ace. L'aîné lui accorda un large sourire tout en entourant sa taille de son bras, parant l'éventualité de la chute. Mécaniquement, le ténébreux posa son menton sur l'épaule de son cadet qui, trop heureux pour dire quoi que ce soit, se contenta de sourire franchement.

**- Au fait, et ce voyage scolaire ?**

Luffy eut une illumination, frappant sa main ouverte de son poing. Il avait complètement oublié ça. Le brun gigota alors de manière à être à califourchon sur et face à Ace. Ce dernier sembla surpris mais n'en fit rien, lui offrant un sourire amusé.

**- Tu veux bien nous accompagner, dis ?**

**- Et si tu me donnais plus de précisions avant ? Comme la date et le lieu éventuellement.**

**- Oh. Ce serait dans deux semaines pour une durée de six jours, retour le septième jour au matin. À la plage de _Kanahara_.**

**- Hm, je vois. Ça peut être intéressant, oui. Je verrais si je pourrais me libérer autant de temps, mais je pense que ça ne devrait pas poser trop de soucis.**

Luffy poussa un cri triomphant, plongeant sur Ace pour l'enlacer sous le regard attendri de Sanji, et amusé de Zoro. Lorsque les filles remontrèrent le bout de leur nez, Shana afficha une moue en voyant Ace et Luffy enlacés. Elle se retint de dire quoi que ce soit et capta hasardeusement le regard plein de défi du lycéen au cheveux verts. Elle plissa les yeux et rejoignit le fauteuil où les deux frères se trouvaient. Shana afficha un sourire amusé bien que faux.

**- Je dérange pas ?**

Luffy se décolla un peu de son frère pour regarder la blonde. Elle était contrariée et cela réjouissait le brun.

**- Si, un peu en fait.**

Ace poussa un rire franc avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Luffy, plantant son regard dans celui de sa petite amie.

**- Du tout. Luffy va descendre, viens t'asseoir.**

Affichant un air clairement désemparé, Luffy s'exécuta à contrecœur, retrouvant sa place prêt de Zoro qui, passablement énervé, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas exploser. La main du vert se posa sur la tête de son meilleur ami, signe de soutien. Mais le cadet, ayant ramené ses jambes contre lui, ne disait plus rien, affichant de temps à autre un sourire, faux, pour faire croire que tout allait bien. Zoro fulminait et Sanji tiqua, se demandant la raison de tant de colère d'un côté et de tristesse de l'autre. Si bien qu'il se leva, empoignant le bras de Zoro pour l'entraîner avec lui.

**- Viens avec moi.**

**- C'est pas le moment.**

Le blond attira le vert malgré lui, sur le balcon, fermant la porte fenêtre aussitôt. Il sortit une cigarette de son paquet, l'alluma rapidement avant d'inspirer et recracher la fumée au bout de quelques instants. Sourcil arqué et mains dans les poches, Zoro se demandait ce que Sanji lui voulait à un moment pareil.

**- On peut savoir pourquoi t'es si énervé ?**

**- …qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?**

**- Réponds, joue pas à l'enfant.**

**- Grmbl. C'est à cause de l'autre salope là.**

**- Shana ?** S'offusqua Sanji, manquant d'en faire tomber sa cigarette.

Zoro hocha la tête, s'appuyant contre le mur de briques.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches pour la surnommer comme ça ?**

**- Son existence.**

**- T'y vas pas un peu fort là ?**

**- Depuis qu'elle est dans la vie d'Ace, Luffy déprime totalement.**

**- Et c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi triste selon toi ?**

**- T'as remarqué hein ? C'est cette Shana qui lui pourrit la vie.**

**- Je pense que tu exagères un peu. Luffy est simplement jaloux. Il a vécu si longtemps seul avec Ace que l'arrivée de Shana l'aura perturbé. Il est pas habitué, c'est tout.**

Zoro le dévisagea longuement. Il n'en revenait pas. Sanji n'avait pas pu dire ça. Luffy était leur ami depuis toujours. Comment pouvait-il prendre ça à la légère et s'inquiéter aussi peu ?

**- Ne t'avise plus de me parler, faux frère.**

Sanji cligna des yeux, regardant son vis-à-vis rejoindre le salon. Il poussa un soupir et prit le temps de terminer sa cigarette. Zoro, ayant retrouvé sa place auprès de Luffy, se contenta de suivre la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

Le reste de la soirée se termina dans les rires. Naturels et insouciants pour les uns, forcés et amers pour les autres. Quand ce fut malheureusement l'heure des au revoir, Luffy raccompagna ses amis jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble. Il salua Nami et Sanji qui partirent les premiers, Zoro préférant s'attarder.

**- Ça va aller ?**

**- Oui**, le rassura Luffy. **Elle va pas tarder à partir aussi.**

**- Hm… tu veux passer la nuit chez moi ?**

Luffy hésita un instant. Zoro devait sentir, tout comme lui, que quelque chose se tramait. Le brun finit par sourire.

**- Non ça ira, merci ! Tu devrais te dépêcher avant de louper le dernier bus.**

**- Hm… d'accord. Mais s'il y a le moindre problème, appelle-moi.**

Luffy acquiesça et salua son ami d'un geste de la main avant de rentrer. Il prit le temps de faire le point dans l'ascenseur. Une fois au calme avec Ace, il lui dira ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Arrivé à son étage, Luffy retourna rapidement à l'appartement. Shana était toujours là, aidant Ace à débarrasser. Luffy vint les aider puis, le travail achevé, se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

**- Merci de ton aide Shana. Tu peux partir maintenant**, dit Luffy en regardant l'heure sur la pendule.

**- Non, non. Je ne pars pas.**

Luffy fronça les sourcils, la fixant alors qu'une boule se formait dans son estomac.

**- Ayez pitié de mes oreilles et ne faites rien au lit ce soir.**

Ace lui lança un coussin en plein visage, gêné par les propos de son petit frère. Shana continuait à sourire puis elle adressa un regard mielleux au ténébreux.

**- C'est à toi que revient l'honneur de lui dire.**

**- Me dire quoi ?**

Ace secoua la tête en souriant légèrement, puis il posa son regard sur son cadet.

**- Shana va maintenant vivre avec nous. D'ici un ou deux jours, je pense qu'on aura ramené toutes ses affaires ici.**

Et le monde sembla s'écrouler, le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, son idéal volant en éclats. Livide, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés, Luffy refusait d'y croire. Il crut entendre son cœur se briser et Shana en piétiner les débris. La gorge nouée, il eu du mal à articuler.

**- C'est une blague ?**

**- Pas du tout. Ça te fait pas plaisir ? Je pourrais rester en permanence ici**, répondit Ace en souriant.

**- … la décision est prise de toute façon, pas vrai ? Que ça me fasse plaisir ou non**, répliqua sèchement le plus jeune.

Les deux frères se fixaient, silencieux. Luffy était triste et furieux. Ace était dans l'incompréhension mais s'emporta bien assez vite en raison du ton de son cadet.

**- Ecoute, ça va tuer personne, si ?**

**- Si.**

**- Luffy ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Y en a marre de tes caprices ! Tu pourrais faire un effort ! Je ne passe qu'une seule journée avec Shana ! Sinon on se voit que quelques heures quand on est disponibles tous les deux ou quand tu es en cours. Tu te rends compte du peu de temps que je passe avec elle comparé à celui que je passe avec toi ? Il faudra bien que tu acceptes un jour ma relation avec Shana, merde !**

Luffy se leva brusquement, les poings serrés à s'en arracher la peau de ses paumes avec ses ongles. Le regard embué, il toisa son frère aîné.

**- C'est moi qui fait des caprices alors que tu acceptes qu'elle s'installe avec nous après seulement quelques mois de relation ?! Et sans me demander mon avis avant de dire oui ? Elle t'a promis quoi cette trainée pour que tu te laisses manipuler comme ça ?!**

Ace traversa le petit mètre qui les séparait d'un pas vif. Et la gifle retentit sans attendre. Shana se leva pour faire reculer Ace, arborant une mine faussement inquiète.

**- Ace, arrête ! Calme-toi !**

**- Luffy, excuse-toi sur le champ. Et la prochaine fois que tu traites Shana de trainée, tu auras bien plus pire qu'une simple gifle, est-ce clair ?**

Une main sur sa joue qui lui donnait l'impression d'être en feu, Luffy s'excusa d'une toute petite voix, la gorge nouée, tremblant de peur. Jamais Ace n'avait lever la main sur lui. La tête basse, Luffy n'osait plus regarder son frère dans les yeux.

**- Ace**, tempéra Shana, **c'est ton frère. Tu ne devrais pas lui dire ce genre de choses.**

**- Un véritable frère n'aurait jamais dire de la petite amie de son frère ainé qu'elle est une trainée.**

Nouveau coup de poignard. Le larmes roulèrent sur les joues du plus jeune. Shana avait réussi à le briser, à détruire son monde.

**- Va te coucher Luffy**, ajouta sèchement Ace.

Luffy hocha à peine la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, laissant sa tristesse exploser.

La soirée avait été longue. Trop longue. Et éprouvante. Cauchemardesque même. Elle avait attendu le moment propice. Cette vipère de Shana. Et il était seul. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Luffy se sentait horriblement seul. Recroquevillé sur son lit, il étouffait ses sanglots dans son oreiller. Il détestait Shana. Il en voulait à Ace, à ses mots durs et ses gestes. Luffy se disait qu'il aurait dû accepter l'invitation de Zoro. Enfin, ça n'aurait rien changé. La décision avait été prise. De toute façon, il était trop tard. À cette heure-ci, plus aucun bus ne circulait. Et la maison de Zoro était trop loin à pied. Le brun ne voulait pas être seul dans la pénombre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur le cadre posé sur sa table de chevet. Une photo de lui avec Ace et Traffy. Luffy se redressa, fixant le métisse sur le papier glacé. Et ce fut alors une évidence qui s'imposa au lycéen : il allait rejoindre Law.

Rassemblant quelques affaires dans le silence le plus total, Luffy attendit d'être sûr que son frère et Shana étaient couchés. Puis, toujours sans bruit, il quitta l'appartement à pas de loup. Il n'avait jamais fugué. Il serait probablement rapidement retrouvé, mais qu'importe. Luffy savait qu'il pourrait compter sur le chirurgien. L'ascenseur lui fit gagner le rez-de-chaussée et il rejoignit la fraîcheur de la rue. Luffy savait où aller et s'y hâta d'un pas rapide, courant presque.

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes et après s'être perdu deux fois, Luffy arriva devant chez Law. Le brun explosa littéralement la sonnette et lorsqu'il entendit une vois à demi endormie à l'interphone, il se présenta à toute vitesse.

**- Luffy… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? T'as vu l'heure ?**

**- Laisse-moi entrer… s'il te plaît…**

La voix pleine de détresse de Luffy réveilla définitivement le métisse qui ouvrit sans attendre. Le brun gravit les marches de l'escalier deux par deux et toqua le plus calmement possible à la porte de l'appartement de son ami. Ce dernier lui ouvrit, simplement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama, la mine soucieuse. Luffy se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant aussitôt.

**- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Trafalgar l'emmena au salon avant de lui préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il lui tendit doucement. Luffy l'attrapa en le remerciant entre deux sanglots. Law s'installa prêt de lui, laissant son vis-à-vis lui raconter l'histoire mot pour mot. À la fin du récit, Traffy ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un juron. Le métisse lui reprit la tasse, la déposant sur la table basse face à eux, et ramena Luffy contre lui. De nouveau, le lycéen se laissa aller, s'agrippant à son aîné comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage.

**- Calme-toi, je suis là. Tu veux rester ici pendant un moment ?**

Luffy hocha la tête. Il savait que Traffy le soutiendrait.

**- Je préviendrais tes amis pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Pour l'heure, il faut que tu dormes. Tu es épuisé.**

Secouant vivement la tête, Luffy se mit à trembler.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je… je ne veux pas…**

**- Tu ne veux pas quoi ?**

**- Je ne veux pas être seul…**

Law comprit alors que l'état de choc était sérieux. Le chirurgien hocha la tête et le prit dans ses bras, l'emmenant dans sa chambre pour l'allonger sur l'unique lit de l'appartement, le sien.

**- Je dormirais avec toi.**

Luffy n'avait encore jamais dormi avec une autre personne qu'Ace ou Zoro. Étant de toute évidence trop dépendant de lui pour l'instant, le brun accepta sans broncher. Il se blottit contre lui et, fatigué par les évènements, trouva le sommeil rapidement bien que ce dernier fut agité. Traffy ne ferma pas l'œil tout de suite. Il ne pardonnerait pas à Ace les mots prononcés à Luffy, ni son geste. Et encore moins sa décision. 

* * *

Je suis horriblement en retard, pardonnez-moi ;w;  
J'ai moins de temps qu'avant pour écrire donc ça prend plus de temps.  
Mais je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent et commentent mes chapitres, ça me fait plaisir QAQ :coeur:

Petite parenthèse à part, le lieu de Kanahara n'existe pas. Enfin... s'il existe ce serait un hasard TOTAL xD  
Voilà, bonne lecture à vous et encore merci pour votre fidélité ! *envoie de l'amour*


End file.
